This Moment
by glacier
Summary: Sorta PWP, I guess. *sdrop* Anyway, it's a SenKosh, sorta angsty with a teeny weeny language warning. Right, just leave a comment, ne. ^_^


Love. It's such an overrated word. More than half the people who utter the (in)famous line "I love you" don't even mean it. They just say it to get what they want; be it money, security, affection or sex. Maybe I'm just jaded. Still, the day I find myself uttering those three horrendous words is the day I eat my basketball.  
  
Which is why this conversation I'm having with my best friend right now almost has me pounding him into the ground. He of all people knows how I feel about the topic. Still, it doesn't deter him from actually talking about it. If I weren't in such a good mood because of the perfect score I got from today's test, I would've bitten his head off already. As it is, I'm feeling a bit more mellow than usual.  
  
I pretend I don't hear him as he drones on and on about the topic I hate. ". and she says to me, 'Sendoh-kun, I love you!!' and I was like, 'Whoa, girl. I don't even know you.' You know what I mean, ne, Kosh?" He looks over at me and rolls his eyes because, I obviously weren't listening. I am looking determinedly at an ant that is crawling its way up the tree's rough bark and ignoring him. It almost works too except that he suddenly lunges forward and starts tickling me.  
  
I choke at the unexpected attack before dissolving into a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Damn the bastard! He's the only one, outside my family, who knows that I'm very ticklish. Especially when I'm not expecting it. Pretty soon we're both rolling around on the grass, him still tormenting me with tickles and me helpless under the assault. That is, until I manage to slam my knee right into his crotch.  
  
Ha! You should see the expression on his face! That'll teach him not to mess around with Koshino Hiroaki. I sit up, panting for breath, while he remains on the ground, scrunched up in a fetal position and groaning in pain. I smirk and say, "Oh come on, Akira. It wasn't that hard a hit. I thought you had balls of steel?" My gloating doesn't last too long, though, because all of a sudden, he leaps up and tackles me to the ground.  
  
The impact knocks the breath from my lungs and that gives him time to pin me to the ground. I find myself in an awkward position, with both my hands being held over my head and my body tucked under his, forcing my torso to arch just a teeny bit. A shiver runs down my spine when he leans down and whispers seductively against my ear, "You're right. I do have balls of steel. Can't you feel it, Hiro-kun?" He pushes his hips down unto mine, forcing me to feel the rapidly hardening bulge in his pants.  
  
I'm suddenly feeling out of breath again, though I manage to gasp out an "Akira, there are people watching!!" He ignores me and instead, starts to nuzzle my ear. "You know, Kosh, one of these days, you're going to have to admit that you love me." I freeze because he is suddenly serious, all humor gone from his voice. Uh-oh. Ladies and gentlemen, we are now officially treading on thin ice.  
  
I start to squirm, struggling to get away from his grasp. He reluctantly lets me up but then pulls me to sit in front of him, between his legs. I'm not one for public displays of affection but as this is a less conspicuous position than the previous one, I hold my tongue and try not to be conscious of the people passing by. I feel him snuggling against my back and I can't help but relax. He really is too darn appealing. He is murmuring something and I try to crane my neck around to face him, trying to hear what he was saying more clearly. But he rests his chin on my shoulder, forcing me to keep my head facing forward.  
  
So I content myself with looking straight to the front, my cheek pressed to his. I ask him, "What was that you were saying?" He remains quiet for such a long time that I start to think he's asleep. I open my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "Kosh, I love you. And I know you love me too." I start to protest but he squeezes me until I fall silent. "I know you love me too," he says firmly, "but I won't be around forever just to hear you say it. I don't know why you're so darn scared to admit it but I'll be waiting. Understand?"  
  
I look away from him because I don't want him to see the tear that slides down my cheek. I truly don't deserve him, much less his love. He says he'll wait and I know he really will. For how long, I have no idea. But I find that I don't really care. What's important is this moment, this time that has been given to us. The future will take care of itself.  
  
~Owari 


End file.
